Kira, Cupidon et Quelques Bières
by La Succube
Summary: Kriss/Mathieu, (Minute Papillon, SLG) Slash, fluff. Extrapolations sur le baiser du VERSUS. Presque une drabble. Parce que le Patron n'est pas le seul à exciter les fangirls


Je devrais dormir. Mais je me suis rendue compte avec horreur que bien que Kriss ne fasse des caméos dans de nombreuses fics par ici et sur tumblr, il n'avait pas encore été officiellement ship-é avec Mathieu Sommet (sauf dans le billet sur une orgie de YouTubers, mais…Ce qui se passe sur tumblr reste sur tumblr, hein ?). Donc, sachant que le Versus et le Minute Papillon sur lesquels ils ont collaboré m'avaient beaucoup inspirée à l'époque (faudra que je fouille mes tiroirs à fanfics) et que ce sont mes deux Youtubers préférés, j'ai décidé de laisser le sommeil aux faibles et d'écrire ce très court One Shot. C'est loin d'être génialissime, mais…Je ne suis pas trop déçue du résultat ^^

Je ne possède malheureusement ni Kriss, ni Mathieu, ni leurs émissions. Je doute que cette histoire choque qui que ce soit, puisque je ne la considère même pas comme une RPF, mais bon… N'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

**Cupidon, Kira et Quelques Bières.**

_Tu sais que la scène de fin va sûrement réveiller des tas de fangirls venues des bas-fonds de YouTube, n'est-ce pas ?

Kriss haussa un sourcil en direction de son collègue Youtuber avant de prendre place à ses côtés, lui tendant sa bière par la même occasion.

_Qui te dit qu'elles ne sont pas déjà là ? Mon iroquoise a eu beaucoup de succès.

_Certes, mais mes spectateurs sont moins polémiques et beaucoup plus pervers que les tiens. Notamment mes spectatrices.

_Oui, j'ai vu ça pour notre dernière collaboration, le Patron a l'air d'avoir un harem tout prêt…

Mathieu Sommet, puisque c'était lui, frissonna visiblement, et il combattit l'envie ridicule de lui proposer une veste. Vu le mal qu'ils avaient eu à fixer les ailes du jeune homme, celui-ci s'était résigné à se trimballer torse nu le restant du tournage, et ce Versus s'était avéré trainer en longueur… Peut-être parce qu'ils ne cessaient de l'interrompre pour partager des bières.

_Parle pas de malheur ! soupira finalement le présentateur de Salut les Geeks en buvant une gorgée de la sienne. Déjà qu'il voulait absolument assister à cette vidéo, soit disant qu'un serial killer et un serial coucheur c'était fait pour lui…

_C'est pas faux, en même temps. Mais tu lui as précisé que Cupidon était asexué ?

_Comment tu crois que je l'ai décidé à rester à l'appart' ?

Kriss considéra un instant la question, avant d'offrir à son ami un sourire gêné et de désigner d'un vague signe de main la porte blindée qui menait à son arrière cuisine. Quelques murmures s'en échappaient en un flot continu, seul signe extérieur de la présence d'une petite dizaine de personnalités multiples qu'il avait séquestrée et a-somatisée à coup de médicaments.

_...Chacun sa méthode, commenta finalement Mathieu avec un sourire amusé. Pour en revenir aux fangirls, le Patron attire les plus perverses, mais ça risque quand même de finir en fanwork, cette affaire...

_Surtout quand elles vont te voir à moitié nu, je crains que tu ne déchaîne les foules…

S'attendant à une remarque sarcastique sur son propre cosplay de Kira, le présentateur de Minute Papillon eu la surprise de voir son collègue rosir quelque peu et reprendre un gorgée de bière, visiblement gêné. Le voyant croiser les bras d'une manière quelque peu mal à l'aise, il fut pris d'un léger doute.

_Heu, Mathieu…Cette fin, ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? Je sais qu'on l'a écrite ensemble, mais si y a le moindre problème…

_Mec, y'a pas de souci, répliqua immédiatement l'autre homme en détendant visiblement sa posture. Je vis avec le Patron, ce n'est pas un faux baiser de cinq minutes qui va m'effaroucher.

_Sûr ? Non parce que-mmphh !

Kriss ne put poursuivre car des lèvres chaudes et très légèrement humides se posèrent sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc, et il resta interdit une seconde avant de retourner le baiser, quelque peu décontenancé. Enfin, une demi-minute plus tard, Mathieu s'écarta, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_Toujours à te demander si ça me perturbe ?

_..Non, je crois que j'ai reçu le message, répondit l'autre Youtuber avec un léger rire, profitant de l'instant pour poser sa bière sur la table voisine. T'embrasse souvent les gens comme ça, à la _one again_ ?

_Pas vraiment non, nia son cadet avant de détourner subrepticement le regard. A part quand j'en suis à ma douzième bière…

Kriss jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif à la pile de canettes dans sa poubelle, et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Ah oui, quand même…

_...Et que je suis à deux centimètres d'un beau brun cosplayed en Light Yagami.

Il se retourna vivement, mais ne put croiser le regard de Mathieu qui s'affairait à examiner minutieusement un pan de mur. Quelques secondes passèrent en silence. Puis enfin le plus âgé se décida.

_Y a un problème dans ce que t'as dit.

L'autre homme faillit se renfrogner, mais le contact aérien d'une main effleurant son torse lui fit lever les yeux.

_T'as dit cinq minutes. Ce baiser-là n'a même pas du durer plus d'une.

Les deux bruns s'échangèrent un regard de défi, puis un sourire, et ce fut Kriss qui cette fois-ci initia le contact, passant son bras autour des épaules dénudées de son collègue qui s'empressa d'approfondir l'action, partageant le goût de houblon distillé qu'ils appréciaient tous deux en un long tango buccal.

Au final, le baiser dura plus de cinq minutes, et les suivants aussi. La vidéo de Versus fut immensément appréciée des fangirls, et Mathieu comme Kriss fut heureux qu'aucune d'entre elles ne remarqua les divers suçons maladroitement camouflés au fond de teint sur le torse glabre du premier.

En bref, le bilan fut bon. Et tous deux se promirent de collaborer de nouveau ensemble, de préférence avec de la bière dans les parages.


End file.
